


Training

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Gen, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: While Krem trains with the Inquisitor's soldiers, Grim joins him to train as well.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Grim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Rare Dragon Age Queer Ships





	Training

Cremisius Aclassi wiped his forehead as Dalish handed him a waterskin, which he accepted right away. As he took a few big gulps of water, he let himself loosen up. His muscles were starting to ache, but it was the sort of ache that left him feeling intensely satisfied.

For the last three hours the Chargers had been training with the Inquisition’s soldiers. With the corner of his eye Krem noticed the Commander talking to the warriors that had just left the training grounds, most likely giving them pointers.

Just when he gave Dalish her waterskin back, he saw her glance to the side with a knowing grin, and soon a warm hand touched Krem’s lower back.

When Krem turned his head, he found Grim smiling at him. The man was holding his usual training sword loosely in the other hand, one eyebrow raised in a clear challenge. Krem truly couldn’t help smiling back at him then.

“Fine, lovebirds,” Krem heard Dalish say, making him look at her again. “This is the part I don’t need to see. Find me when you’re done.”

Shaking his head at the comment, Krem grabbed his sword and shield once more, before following Grim to the center of the training grounds.

When Krem charged forward, Grim parried the attack right away, shoving Krem’s sword away with his shield. Krem managed to jump back, but soon the other man was next to him again, pushing his shield against Krem’s to trap him against the fence, but it was an easy move to dodge.

While training with soldiers and scouts of the Inquisition was a good workout, it was nothing like training with the Chargers. When sparring with someone multiple times a week, one usually learned what to expect from their opponent, so taking them by surprise was an additional challenge. 

As Krem evaded another attack, knowing perfectly well what Grim would try to do, he moved behind the other man, and in one swift move snatched Grim’s shield away from him.

“You can do better than that,” Krem muttered against Grim’s ear, grinning when he heard the man snort.

Suddenly, Grim leaned back a little bit, and before he could even react, Krem found himself lying on the ground, Grim’s body covering his, their swords lying forgotten next to him. Krem didn’t even notice when the other man had dropped his.

Breathing heavily, Krem looked up to see Grim watching him, one eyebrow raised, clearly amused.

“Shut up,” Krem said with a smile when the man stood up, catching Krem’s hand to help him off the ground as well.

“That was just embarrassin’.”

Turning his head, Krem saw Rocky lean back against the fence, arms crossed over his chest.

“You can take my place if you want,” Krem told him, picking up his sword.

“Give me that. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

After handing Rocky the sword, Krem squeezed Grim’s hand briefly, and left the grounds to watch his friends show off their skills.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for **[Dragon Age January 2021](https://feastforthefallen.tumblr.com/post/638429731982901248/dragon-age-january-2021-lets-start-the-year)** writing challenge, day 21: "Training".
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
